


A letter to my love.

by Cin_the_elf



Series: The letters. [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Letter, Letter to Zevran, Mention of the calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cin_the_elf/pseuds/Cin_the_elf
Summary: A letter is found from Grey Warden Iris Surana addressed to her lover Zevran Arainai.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Surana
Series: The letters. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607182
Kudos: 2





	A letter to my love.

My dearest, Zev

I always wondered what I might say in a letter such as this one when the time came for it to be written. the only thing I can say is I'm sorry, I'm sorry this is how you find out that I left but I know you Zevran you would try to follow me but I can't risk something happening to you, on this mission I must go alone. I am going to cure the calling, help the warden's and stop the taint. Please don't worry my love I promise I will come back to you in one piece, I sadly don't have much more time hopefully you can forgive me for this. 

Always yours 

**_Iris._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone do you like headcanons, reblogs and things of that nature? Then come and look at my Tumblr: https://cin-the-elf.tumblr.com/ my Tumblr is a multi-fandom slight mess so come on down and have a look.


End file.
